A Prophecy that came true
by ClassynSassy
Summary: It started with a prophecy about a Weasley and a Malfoy child. Only one person knows this prophecy was spoken and he happens to be Ron Weasley. He knows exactly that this prophecy speaks of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. This is their prophecy. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Prophecy **

December 22nd. That was the day our first child was born. We named her Rose. With her birth came a frightening prophecy.

Hermione, Rose's mother, would have been mortified if she knew she was the one to give it. Now I laugh at the irony of it and I think maybe Divination's not rubbish after all. I never told Hermione what she said after the birth of our daughter; I was freaked out enough, there was no need to alarm her as well. But now I've come to terms with it. I still have to act like I don't like it, but hey, I am the father. And I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks.

No one was in the hospital room the moment the prophecy was spoken and I'm glad. This way, I didn't have to record it in the Department of Mysteries.

This is what Hermione Weasley, my wife, mother of my children, and my love, said. I imagine her voice was similar to Professor Trylwany when she was sprouting an actual prophecy.

_" A Malfoy and a Weasley, enemies in the past come together through their children; children who were supposed to hate each other, but did not. An accidental gift in the midst of a holiday. A heart unwillingly given on the eve of a quidditch match. A life sacrificed for love, but not needed. The children of two enemies forget the past." _

**AN: THIS STORY CAME TO ME IN A DREAM. FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW. ENJOY IT AS I HAVE DONE WRITING IT.**

**-WRITERGIRL31495**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Train Station start **

"_A Malfoy and a Weasley, enemies in the past come together through their children; children who were supposed to hate each other, but did not."_

"So that's little Scorpius," Rose heard her father say. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose looked around the platform for the boy her father was speaking of. She spotted him quickly. She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught his eye because they looked at each other for a moment, both of them curious.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Rose's mom said in her mom voice, but she smiled. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

Rose had heard about the Malfoys from her family. The Weasleys never seemed to like the lot of them. When Rose was younger she asked them why. Before she had only ever been given the G version of the story. But when Rose was eight her mother told Rose everything. Rose's father would never say much about the matter; all he said was to avoid the Malfoys.

Rose's mom asked her not to judge them until she herself knew them. Hermione had pity in her eyes when she told her daughter. Rose wanted to hate them when she found out they hurt her mother, but she listened.

"You're right, sorry," Ron said, but he leaned down and whispered in Rose's ear, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." There was an odd undertone in her father's voice, almost like he knew what would happen between Scorpius Malfoy and herself. And he, well, it almost sounded like he accepted it.

The last few minutes with her family went by in a daze. Her eleven year old mind was whirling. Not only with Hogwarts coming so close, but she sensed a mystery or maybe a puzzle that was Scorpius Malfoy.

She hugged and kissed her family goodbye and got on the train. She was wandering the hall looking for Albus when she ran into Scorpius. Rose was slightly taller than him and she smiled. He sneered thinking among the same things it seemed.

"Weasley." He snarled. It seemed he had been warned of Rose just as she was warned of him.

Rose took an immediate dislike to him, forgetting what her mother had said. "Malfoy." She said coolly.

His lips quirked a tiny bit and Rose thought he might smile. "My father told me all about you."

"And mine you." Rose said and for some reason in that moment they smiled at each other; in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, when they didn't have a house or a rivalry, where they didn't have to already hate each other.

That was the last time they both genuinely smiled at each other. They both knew that this truce wouldn't last. Rose stuck out her hand; Scorpius stuck out his.

"Good luck." Scorpius said.

Their hands met.

"Keep it." Rose told him and Scorpius sneered at her.

Let the games begin, both of them thought as Rose went off in search of Albus.

**AN: Thank you for reading and Reviewing. I admit this is probably the most boring chapter in my story but please keep reading. If you catch any errors it's probably the switch between first and third person. It is meant to be in third person. There is supposed to be seven chapters but there may be six. **

**-writergirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Accidental Gift**

_An accidental gift in the midst of a holiday_

It was winter, Rose Weasley's favorite season. Good things always seemed to happen to her during this time. So Rose was cheery on the ride to King's Cross Station for the winter holidays.

As soon as the train pulled in everyone rushed off. They couldn't wait to see their families. Rose knew her parents couldn't be here to pick her up, but she'd see them once she got home. Rose didn't hurry off. She walked slowly through the hall; glancing at each compartment. This would be her last time coming from Hogwarts for Christmas.

She smiled as she closed her eyes to take it all in. She admitted to herself that it was silly and she laughed. Most seventh years chose to Apperiate home, but Rose was among the few who didn't.

Just as she reached the last compartment something caught her eye. Under one of the seats a blue box with silver ribbon sat. It must have been a Christmas present, Rose thought as she picked it up. Rose knew she had to open it; that was the only way to figure out who it was, but she didn't want to. It was so beautifully wrapped.

As carefully as she could, Rose opened it. A bright light shone as an elegant silver locket appeared. A tiny note was taped on the inside of the box. It said, To Mom, Love Scorpius. Rose stared at the necklace in awe.

"Last call." A voice came from overhead, nearly scaring Rose to death. The box fell from Rose's hand and the locket fell out. Rose hurryingly collected it and rushed off the train. She had barely gotten her trunk off when the train left.

Rose looked at the beautiful locket in her hands and examined it closer. It was in the shape of a heart and on the front was an M with tiny silver snakes, moving snakes. Yet, Rose couldn't feel the movement, she could just see it. It was beautiful and Rose was sure Mrs. Malfoy would love it. Even though it pained her to admit it, Scorpius had style.

She looked up just in time to Draco and Scorpius disappariate. But before the Mrs. had time to leave, panic made Rose shout, "Wait."

She hadn't specifically said Mrs. Malfoy, but she turned none the less. Rose ran right up to her and suddenly felt awkward for what she was about to do. She was about to give Mrs. Malfoy a present that had already been opened, that her son intended to give to her; a son that Rose hated.

"You must be Rose." Mrs. Malfoy said in a surprisingly kind pleasant voice. "Your hair gave you away."

"Um…yeah." Rose muttered trying to angle this the right way.

"Did you want something dear?" She asked and she looked slightly bemused.

"Well, you see." Rose started. She told Mrs. Malfoy about how she had found the present and opened it. Rose showed her the necklace.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your present's surprise." Rose said sincerely. Rose made a move to reach out and give Mrs. Malfoy the necklace, but she didn't take it. "Here."

"Do you know what kind of necklace that is?" She asked Rose.

"Rose's face reddened at her lack of knowledge on the subject. "No. I don't really wear jewelry."

Instead of a disapproving glare as Rose suspected, Mrs. Malfoy smiled warmly. "This is a Pageantry Necklace, commonly known as an Only-mine necklace."

Rose shrugged. She'd never heard of them before. She tried once again to give Mrs. Malfoy the necklace, but failed. "What's the problem?" Rose asked losing a little bit of patience. She wanted to know why Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't take it.

"Rose, this necklace is very rare. It is expensive. Thank you for trying to return it, but I honestly can't take it." She stated matter-a-factly.

"What? But you just said how valuable it is and it's a gift from your son. And you're telling me you don't want it." Rose ended in a confused sounding voice rather than angry.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled gently and Rose realized that she would explain. Rose didn't intend to interrupt. "It is rare because it is very difficult to make without touching it." A sinking feeling made its way into Rose's stomach. "The material is like a snitch's. It has a memory. There fore the person who it first comes in contact with is its rightful owner. I would very much like to keep it, but I cannot open it."

Now Rose felt really bad. Her mouth opened in an O as she tried to form words. "I am so sorry. Now I've made your Christmas even worse. Mal-Scorpius must have paid a fortune." Rose was so upset she missed Mrs. Malfoy's amused expression.

"It's okay. I think it will look more radiant on you anyway."

Utterly bewildered, Rose said, "You want me to keep it? But surely you should have it, even if it won't open for you!"

She barely finished when Mrs. Malfoy said, "That would simply be a waste of something extraordinary."

Rose did not want to yield. "But as I've said before, I don't wear jewelry and I don't mean to offend you in any way, but I don't exactly like your son. I loathe him actually."

At that Mrs. Malfoy started laughing. She was really laughing. A couple of curious on lookers were starring at them. When the laughter finally subsided Mrs. Malfoy checked her watch.

"I think its best we return to our families. Before I leave may I ask a favor of you?" At Rose's nod she continued. "Well, first of all let me tell you it is refreshing to meet someone who truly doesn't know about the latest fashions and that you'd be so kind to try and return this.

"The favor I ask you is to see the inside of the locket. Usually the person who initiates its making leaves something inside." She stated.

"Of course." Rose said as she held the locket between them. Rose didn't know how to open it so she simply said, "Open." And open it did.

Mrs. Malfoy stood next to Rose so they were shoulder to shoulder. Rose stared at the words, hardly believing Scorpius would write this. "I can't see it." Mrs. Malfoy said, interrupting Rose's thoughts.

"On the left is a picture of Scorpius. He's laughing and smiling to a point of tears." Rose said and smiled at the picture. This did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Malfoy. "On the right side, it's engraved. It says, _I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I love you. You're my favorite person in the world and I hope that this will be your everyday reminder that it's true.-Love Scorpius._"

Rose's heart softened considerably towards Scorpius Malfoy. She was trying hard, and failing, not to smile. She looked up and saw a single tear roll down Mrs. Malfoy's face.

Not knowing what to do Rose asked, "Any reason Scorpius chose that specific picture."

"Yes. He knows I like him best when he smiles. If you can see, it really lights up his eyes. I wish I could say it wasn't a rarity."

"I can't possibly take this. It means too much." Rose tried again. She held out the locket in her palm. Mrs. Malfoy shook her head and closed her hand around Rose's. Her hand was just as a mother's should be; it was firm and strong, but it was also soft and warm.

"It will probably never be worn." Rose said solemnly. "This is too sweet, and again I mean no offense; it has Scorpius' love in it. I would be the last person expected to wear it. And it is your present."

Mrs. Malfoy waved it off. She had a devious look in her eye; if Rose had known her better she would have recognized it. You see, Mrs. Malfoy was thinking or betting to herself that Rose would be wearing that necklace proudly before too long.

"It was my present. Now it's yours. And plus the irony is hilarious. I never tire of Scorpius' fits. He hardly has any anymore. He takes after his father you know." She chuckled, but there was a note of pride in her voice.

Rose smiled grimly and said, "He may take after his father, but he gets his persuasive nature from you."

Mrs. Malfoy raised her eyebrows and asked, "What has he persuaded you to do?"

Rose blushed at what Mrs. Malfoy assumed. "Not me; I seem to be the only one immune to his ahem…charms."

Not for long, Mrs. Malfoy thought and chuckled some more then said, "I really should go. Have a great Christmas Rose."

"Thanks, only…."

"Only what?"

"Please don't tell Malfoy, I mean Scorpius about this. He'll go absolutely mental."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Rose. "I'm sorry, but I do have to tell him what happened to his necklace."

Rose managed a half-smile, there would be no other way around it and both women knew it.

"Goodbye." Both women said. Mrs. Malfoy gave Rose an awkward one armed hug and once they were free Mrs. Malfoy disapparaited. She didn't give Rose one more second to argue.

Rose looked at the locked one last time before stowing it safely in her pocket.

**AN: Thank you for reading bla bla bla. This was actually the first chapter I wrote in this fanfic and now I'm just adding chapters around it. I hope you liked it because I spent so long at the computer trying to get it just right I know my back will never be the same.**

**-writergirl **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so so so sorry it took so long for me to write this. It's been like two months so I must apologize again. This chapter is what I'm going to call my "spur of the moment" chapter. Enjoy! Read and Review please**

**The Heart**

"_A heart unwillingly given on the eve of a quidditch match"_

It was only a matter of hours now before Rose would be forced to face Scorpius' rage. He hadn't sent her an owl or anything of that sort, but Rose knew Scorpius was fuming about the necklace. Scorpius tended to hand on to things that needed to be let go of.

Rose let out a sigh of exasperation as the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow raced through her mind. It was four in the morning and she should have been asleep. But instead she sat cross legged on her bed staring down at the locket in her hands. It was beginning to be a bad habit. Since she had received it, every night Rose had stared at it and held it, mesmerized, for hours.

It was not the beauty of it that had her staring. It was the curiosity that had peaked her every five minute with annoying accuracy. How could a boy who was so cold, and maybe not cruel, but mean, give a gift with such meaning to his mother? It had caused her mass confusion, something that Rose was not accustomed to.

Rose was treading on dangerous ground. She had been staring off in to space lately thinking of Scorpius; a fact that her brother Hugo never once forgot to announce to the family. Not that he knew what she was thinking, but her family was quick and intelligent. Her mother nearly caught her starring at the necklace just two days ago. And she happened to bring it up at dinner and asked if it was a gift.

Rose had said it was an accidental one. But thankfully there was no inquiry about it because Rose's father had chosen that precise moment to choke on his dinner. After that Rose couldn't help but notice that Ron was acting very unusual and wary.

Rose figured she must have drifted off at some point because the next thing you know she heard her alarm go off and suddenly it wasn't four, but ten. Just like any Weasley morning send-off it was unorganized and loud.

Even though it pained her to admit it, Rose knew she was being a coward when she decided to apparate to Hogsmeade then walk to the castle than face Scorpius on the train. It was times like these that made her question whether or not she belonged in Gryffindor.

As it turned out apparition just made the confrontation between Scorpius and Rose come sooner. It appeared he too had decided not to take the train. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, how he got in there, Rose had no idea. He was leaning casually against the red wall. But his eyes told a different story. His eyes could have had even the strongest of men with their backs against the wall, cowering with fright.

Rose missed a step and stumbled but her gaze did not waver. She was prepared for this; she would be ready to take it. At least in front of him she would act unaffected, when really, inside she was terrified.

"Weasley." He spat, his anger and frustration coming out clearly.

"Malfoy." Rose said coolly. She wanted to avoid his eyes, but she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Don't feign ignorance. You're just like your father." Scorpius accused. "Are you so poor that you have to steal from the rest of us?" He snarled. He was now standing in front of Rose and she hated the fact that she had to look up at him instead of down. He towered over her by a good four inches.

Rose was just barely keeping her temper in tact and one more accusation in a tone like that would set her off. She knew her eyes and knew that they showed no temper, except maybe a flash or two. "It's not my fault that you forgot your present on the train. You would think that a Malfoy would take better care of his things. What would your father say?"

It was interesting that she could keep her voice and eyes so cool when her cheeks were crimson with anger, Scorpius thought. He was keenly aware of this before she insulted him. "Maybe if you weren't such a boy you would have recognized the jewelry. There isn't one other girl in this school that wouldn't have known what it was."

That was a low blow. Rose tried and mostly succeeded in keeping her eyes and voice from showing the hurt. Mostly being the key word.

But Scorpius saw it. He didn't recognize it for what it was, but he saw it. Scorpius somehow always managed to bring out Rose's most insecure thoughts and feelings. The only good thing that came of that was that he couldn't recognize it.

Scorpius looked at Rose suddenly confused. She had that look on her face she sometimes got when they were arguing and he was yet to discern it. Her face paled and her eyes changed. She was no longer cool or red.

Her voice was a bit scratchy from the yelling. "It's done. It can't be taken back so you can just leave." She gave him a glare that would have had most men sliced into ribbons. Odd, very odd, Scorpius thought.

The fact that she stopped fighting just made him angrier. Scorpius knew it was useless but he yelled it anyway. "Give me back the necklace."

"I…I don't have it." But she stuttered and he knew just as she did that she had it in her possession. Scorpius lunged at her bags that sat at her feet. He dumped out the first bag with all of Rose's personal things and the necklace fell out.

Rose stared at Scorpius more hurt than she was angry or surprised. For some reason his action brought a lump to her throat. But her voice did not waver as she whispered, "I hate you."

Scorpius froze and looked up, his gaze still ablaze with anger. But inside he was startled. Never had Rose Weasley said that she hated him. Out of all the years they had fought and competed together neither one of them had said those words. Scorpius glared at Rose, but he couldn't return her words.

He walked out and when he turned around he saw Rose scurrying to gather her things together on the floor, but she was staring at him. The heart shaped necklace held tightly in his hand he felt murderous, but all he said was. "You're lucky that you're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow and not Slytherine."

Long after Scorpius had left Rose sat on the floor. She was annoyed and her pride cracked a little as a few tears slid down her face. She didn't really know why Scorpius had affected her so. She thought of that as she dragged her belongings up the stairs, refusing to use magic.

As she walked down to the Great Hall for the returning feast she found the answer. She had expected more of Scorpius after she realized he wasn't a heartless soul. And truth be told, she had always known he wasn't. It was just so much easier to hate him that way.

The closer she got to the Great Hall the higher she held her head. Rose Weasley was no wimp. She would prove to Scorpius that he was wrong about her. She didn't know how, but somehow she would. She spared Scorpius not a glance as she walked into the Hall. There was no way she could have known but she could've sworn she felt his eyes on her.

All that was on her mind now was how much she and her team were going to crush Hufflepuff in the game tomorrow.

**AN**: **Honestly, tell me if any of you saw that coming. I mean I was hoping you all thought that the whole heart thing was going to be about love. Not yet! But do not fear it will come. Thank you for your patience or probably not too much patience but thanks anyways. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl Who Lived?**

"_A life sacrificed for love, but not needed"_

Not only did the Gryffindor team crush Hufflepuff that day, but two weeks later they beat Ravenclaw so bad that there was no possible way they could win the Quidditch cup. Rose Weasley was vicious. Everyone could tell she was in a mood though no one could say why, except Scorpius that is.

The weeks passed by, and before anyone could blink spring was there. It was gorgeous and just before the Easter holidays arrived the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherine was to come. There was still quite a bit of rivalry between the two houses and the two Seekers were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Every student, whether a first year or a seventh year, was anxious to see what the outcome of this game was because it seemed as though the two couldn't hate each other more.

Rose knew she was being irrational and scary. Sometimes those who were stupid didn't think that the 5 foot 4, red headed beauty wasn't a threat. But boy when she was in a mood, you did not want to get in her way.

The day before the Quidditch match there was much betting and speculation. But unfortunately no one expected what would happen.

Rose knew something was wrong with her; she could feel it. Ever since breakfast she hasn't been okay. She knew it wasn't nerves. At first it started with a dull ache in her head, then the ache spread like wildfire. Rose tried to ignore it, she didn't like admitting something was wrong with her.

It's not until Potions, late in the evening, that she realized things aren't going to turn out well. She took her seat next to none other than Scorpius Malfoy and her vision got a little fuzzy. She started to see double and the pain intensified to a point where she could barely breathe. Rose blinked several times to get her vision back.

"Got a twitch Weasley or are you that scared I'm gonna knock you off your broom." Scorpius says, trying to pick a fight.

Rose, not even sure her answer is coherent, says "Go away."

In the back of her fogged mind Rose knew she needed to get to the hospital wing. Even though Professor Slughorn had already started class, Rose stood up. She started to sway and was keenly aware of everyone watching her. Rose can't move, it's like she's paralyzed.

"Rose?" Scorpius said in little more than a whisper. Things must be bad, that's the first time Scorpius ever called Rose by her first name. As absurd as it is at the moment, Rose realized she likes the sound of it.

But she can't answer him. Her tongue has stopped working and she's swaying more than ever. Whispers are exchanged all around the room and people are trying to talk to Rose. The last thing Rose sees before the world goes dark is Scorpius' gray metal eyes staring into her own. The last thing she feels is losing her footing and then crashing into something hard

_What the hell? _Scoprius thinks as Rose looses her footing. She crashed into him, hard. The breath was knocked out of him. Scorpius has to hold her up right because she's limp in his arms. Scorpius is scared out of his mind and every one around him is frantic.

"She's not breathing. She's not breathing!" Scorpius shouts and he can't ever being this scared.

Rose's eyes flutter open, but it's too dark to see anything. She can hear the soft breathing of someone close. Something's not right, is her first thought. She's not in her dorm room; she's in the hospital wing. Suddenly a bright light flashes in her eyes and she groans. Rose's eyes are forced to adjust once again.

Rose takes in her surroundings in little more than three seconds. Her family is standing all around her. Mom, Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily, Hugo, Albus, and even James. They all have concerned looks on their faces.

Hermione is crying and Rose got very uncomfortable very fast. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Rose asked with a little annoyance in her voice. She tried to get up but her family pushed her down.

"You almost died." Cried Hermione. That's not exactly a big shock for Rose considering how many times she'd ended up in the hospital after Quidditch. But something tells her this is different. "You were poisoned."

Rose is not sure what to say so she says, "So?" Hermione breaks into sobs again and no one could understand what she was saying, but every one except Rose seemed to know what she meant.

It was Albus who answered, almost angrily. "You should have died. The poison was the potion Painful Death Elixir."

Rose understood immediately. The Elixir has no scent, no taste, and no color. It's one of the most difficult and time consuming to make, not to mention deadly if you screw up. It's damn near impossible to detect. And no one has ever tasted it and lived, until now.

Rose smiled a humorless smile and said, "So what does that make me? The girl who lived?"

"It would seem so." A voice came from behind me. Headmistress McGonagall said in her prim voice. Everyone standing around the bed turned to look at her. "One of the house-elves detected the potion in a cup after breakfast. The elf traced the cup back to you, but couldn't trace anything else, nor could I."

Rose nodded her head, slightly confused, slightly scared, and mostly furious. "Why would anyone want to kill me? I admit I'm not the most agreeable at some times, but to try and have me killed! The nerve!" Rose yelled and succeeded in jumping out of the hospital bed.

"Do you have any idea who would want to?" Lily asked and Rose realized that it wasn't just her mother who had been crying.

"Of course I don't." Rose snarled then thought about it for a minute. "Well the Slytherine aren't exactly fond of me and then there was the match. Oh my god, the match." Rose remembered

"It's been cancelled." James said giving Rose the go to continue.

"Well, it'd have to be someone patient and smart." Ginny said and Hugo made himself known by agreeing with her.

The group mused on this for a while before Harry and Ron spoke. They had been silent the entire time.

"You don't seem to have any ill effects from the near death experience." Harry noted thinking of the scar on his forehead. "And I think you should definitely have some security until we find out who is trying to kill you."

"What?" Rose screeched. She most definitely didn't need someone to watch her all hours of the day.

"You will not win this argument." Ron said sternly and he had the most serious expression Rose had ever seen. He looked like Percy Weasley for a long moment. "No Quidditch either."

Rose didn't dare argue with her father now. At loss of words Rose asked the simple ones, "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." Ginny said quickly.

Soon after this Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and shooed everyone out insisting that Rose needed sleep as she was clearly exhausted. Rose would have argued that point till death but it seemed the Madame Pomfrey was right because soon after Rose fell asleep.

Rose was forced to stay in the hospital wing and was to receive no visitors except her family. Which she was only allowed to see twice a day. By the second day Rose was going absolutely mental. And the food Madame Pomfrey was feeding her was absolutely disgusting. She was being treated like a baby. And then there was security. There were at least two teachers patrolling the hallways outside and the windows had some sort of magical charm so it made it impossible to get in or out unseen. Not to mention the fact that no magic (beside the windows of course) was able to be used inside the wing. Rose tried various times to escape, but each was spoiled.

"Psst. Psst. Weasley wake up."

Rose groaned and tried to pull the covers over her head but a hand stopped her and she looked up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose hissed because it was obvious that it was he who stood beside her bed. "How did you get in here anyway?

"Well it took some time, because I've been watching the Professors all day and I finally saw my chance to get in." Scorpius gave her half a smile and for one insane moment she wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked.

"Why would you do that?" Rose snarled. She was suddenly brought back to reality and realized that he could very well be her attempted killer. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked boldly.

An anger so intense shot into Scorpius' eyes before it cooled. Rose drew in a breath at the intensity of it. "Why would I do that? I could have killed you while you were asleep."

It was true and honestly Rose had never thought him to be her murderer, but she had to be sure. "Well you certainly haven't been kind to me in these past weeks, not that you ever were." Rose added.

Scorpius was trying desperately not to loose his temper and yell as he wanted to, but Madame Pomfrey did not need to be alerted.

"And just because I touched your precious gift before your mother. Jeeze it was only an accident. You already took it and yelled at me there was no need to have me killed."

"Have you killed!" Scorpius nearly shrieked in anger. His anger was rising steadily and he looked away and clenched his fists.

"Look at me and tell me you didn't think about it." Rose was neither calm nor rational but she also had enough sense to keep her voice down. All her thoughts and feelings that had been bottled up since Christmas had suddenly shown themselves.

Scorpius looked Rose in the eyes and said, "I never thought about it." He said it simply and then turned to leave.

The word leapt from Rose's lips before she could stop it, "Coward." There was a tense silence. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Scorpius walked back so he was staring an inch in front of her face and he whispered. "If I don't leave now, Merlin help me I'll be doing this."

His lips, Rose found out, were just if not softer than they looked. It was not some gentle exploration or curiosity. Rose could sense his frustration just as he could sense hers. Even though in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong she kept on kissing him and Scorpius found out that her hair was soft and wild firsthand. He was on top of her before either of them could blink. But neither of them protested.

His lips were so hot.

She smelled so good.

Both of them were so caught up in the embrace that they didn't notice the tiny footsteps or the furious eyes watching them. Nor did they notice the immediate threat that stood only feet away.

"You bitch!" were the words spoken that brought the end to the passionate embrace between Scorpius and Rose.

Scorpius and Rose lay frozen on the bed looking up into the face of Cynthia Brown-McLaggen as she held her wand pointed directly at them. She could kill them both with one shot. "Don't move or I'll kill you both." Neither of them moved.

"Cynthia. Why?" Rose asked astonished. Cynthia her roommate and one of her closest friends.

"Ever sense you came her I've heard nothing but Rose this, Rose that. You stroll around this castle like you own this place. It's disgusting. You think you're so much better than everyone else because you're the Gryffindor Seeker and top of the class. I've been planning to kill you for years."

"You don't want to do this Cynthia." Rose asked, a little pleading in her voice. Scorpius lay beside her in his own world. Calculating how best to attack, without getting either of them killed.

"Are you joking?" Cynthia asked and she let herself laugh manically for a moment. "If I had any uncertainty of killing you, it's gone now. How could you take Scorpius from me? He's mine. I always knew you liked each other. Especially since you came back from the holidays. Oh, you lied well, but not well enough."

And then, as both Rose and Scorpius realized at the same time, Cynthia raised her wand to strike the death blow. Several things happened at once. Scorpius jumped up in a defense position as if to protect Rose. Rose reached for her wand. Two Professors stormed the room a second too late. And Cynthia shouted the final words Avada Kedavra.

**AN: I am so unbelievably close to being done. Can you believe it? I certainly can't. I hope that T is a high enough rating. Please review and tell me what you think happened because I hope I fooled you. First of all "a life sacrificed for love, but not needed." Not needed is the key word. And I wrote that no magic could be used in this room, remember. Ah , the love part is beginning to come into play. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank God**

_The children of two enemies forget the past_

Rose couldn't help it, she let out a scream. Actually it was more like a strangled sob. A lump built in her throat as she walked over to the heap on the floor. Scorpius lay down as the Professors scrambled to see what had happened.

Scorpius was dead; there was no use denying it. Rose closed her eyes tight not wanting any tears to be shed. Then as if God had blessed her with a miracle she saw Scorpius stir. Rose yelped and was suddenly beside him.

She grasped Scorpius' hand which was surprisingly warm for someone who was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't dead. The Professors oddly enough weren't freaking out. They of course had restrained Cynthia and disarmed her, but they seemed unworried by the fact that Scorpius could have been dead on the ground. But he wasn't. He wasn't dead, Rose was clinging to that thought.

Then a thought occurred. The teachers weren't worried, Scorpius wasn't dead, the spell hadn't worked. Rose caught herself before she literally slapped her forehead. No magic could be used in the rooms. Dear God, it was a miracle.

Professor McGonagall walked in. "We'd best get Mr. Malfoy into a hospital bed. It appears he's hit his head." Her voice was serious but she smiled at Rose almost knowingly.

"Yes." Was all Rose said as she attempted and would have failed without the help of Madame Pomfrey, to get Scorpius into the hospital bed.

"You need sleep. And lots of it from the night I've seen." Madame Pomfrey said in her no nonsense voice.

Once Madame Pomfrey saw that her victims were in bed she left. But Rose lay awake thinking about what had just happened. Rose couldn't understand it, and she was not usually a dense person, but this was different. It wasn't Cynthia she couldn't understand. Jealousy was something that Rose knew well. She couldn't understand Scorpius was safe all along, though he didn't know it. But why then would he put himself between Rose and Cynthia.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Rose had narrowed it down to a few possibilities. 1.) Scorpius was trying to get out of the line of fire; which seemed unlikely because of the fact he was a seeker and rarely misjudged movements. 2.) Scorpius was crazy; which was a very real possibility since Rose still didn't know why Scorpius came to visit her. Or. 3.) Scorpius felt guilty for something he'd done to her and he was trying to atone for it. Not a single one of those reasons made any sense but they were the closest Rose could get to any reality.

There was of course one other reason that Rose's most secretive and sensitive side quietly voiced. Maybe he loved her and was trying to protect her. But Rose made herself forget the thought the moment came into her mind. All the two of them had done since they met was fight, argue, compete, the list goes on. And the only time they hadn't technically been fighting they had ended up in a hospital bed snogging. Which Rose admitted to herself, wasn't completely unpleasant.

Rose rolled over in her hospital bed for what felt like the hundredth time when she heard Scorpius stir. She heard him mumble something that she didn't understand. So as any Weasley would do she got up and got closer.

Scorpius mumbled again. "Ooosie. Rosie." Completely bewildered Rose moved closer. He was saying her name and the other reason he might have saved her came into her mind with full force. "Luv you."

He didn't say anything else and Rose figured he must have fallen back asleep again. Rose sat down beside his bed not sure what to think of it. Curiosity had Rose leaning forward. Curiosity killed the cat, Rose thought, but then again, Rose was no cat.

"Do you love me Scorpius?" The childish question sprung from her lips even though she knew he wouldn't answer. But answer he did.

"What's it to you?" Rose nearly toppled out of her chair.

"How long have you been awake?" Rose asked positively mortified. She knew Scorpius couldn't see her face turning crimson but she was embarrassed none the less.

"Not long I imagine. But I feel like hell." Scorpius snarled and tried to get out of bed. He realized he wasn't as steady on his feet as he would have liked to believe. He fell a little forward landing in Rose's lap.

Scorpius snarled again, but Rose laughed, and she just couldn't stop. She was not worried as she should be. But the laughing eased her so much and she smiled when she saw Scorpius lips twitch and heard him break out into a smile of his own. It looked just like the picture in the locket.

The laughter finally subsided and there was a tense silence. "Why did you come to see me?" Rose finally asked.

It was too dark to tell but Rose could've sworn that Scorpius was blushing. He shifted on her lap and Rose suddenly became aware of how close they were. Scorpius seemed to read her thoughts because he got up and sat on the bed.

"icametoapologizeandgiveyouthis." Scorpius said really fast through gritted teeth. He was being prideful, something Rose knew too well. But something surprisingly warm was forced into her hand. Rose knew what it was before she looked at it. It was the locket that only she could open and see the treasure inside of it.

Unlike the last time it was forced into her hands, Rose took it without complaint, because this time she knew it was meant for her. She slipped it over her head and whispered her thanks. Chocolate eyes met grey ones and there was another silence, but this time it was comfortable.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Scorpius asked, his smirk firmly back on his face. Rose smiled when she realized it wasn't really a bad look for him. But Rose wasn't going to let him take her so easily.

"Well…" Rose drew out the syllable.

"You wouldn't be just another notch in my bed post." Scorpius said with a sincerity Rose recognized immediately.

Both Scorpius and Rose were now standing and Rose sneered at the sight that Scorpius was not just slightly taller he was a good seven inches taller than she. But she smiled because seven years ago the situations had been reversed. Scorpius smiled a genuine smile at her, one she hadn't seen in years.

Rose asked in almost a breathless voice, "Persuade me."

Scorpius moved closer so he could run his hands through Rose's red hair. "Good luck trying to stay strong." His lips were hovering a spare inch above her own.

"Keep it." Rose said a moment before their lips met. Just as fierce and passionate as the first time, only hours ago.

**AN: There is going to be one more chapter and I'm so sorry this chapter sucked. It's just that I never know how to bring the love of these two in in a totally non cliché way. I hope you read and review. And sorry if there is any confusion in my pen name changes because it's taken me so long to write this story that I've changed it three times. Thank you**

**-Mrs. Lizzy Malfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**The epilogue **

September 1st.

Thirteen years ago today I walked my eldest child down the aisle to a man that I had know would be her husband since she was born. I have to admit, I never thought a Malfoy could be so… so likeable. If I had any doubt about Scorpius it was gone from my mind the minute he saw my daughter in her white dress. He looked at her with such a love on his face that I can't possibly hate him. I smiled as I kissed my baby girl on the cheek and gave her away. And then I went and cried like a baby in Hermione's arms. It seems that no love like ours can be repeated but as I watched Rose and Scorpius exchange vows I could tell their love would be like ours.

Eleven years ago today I sat worried and scared in the delivery room with Scorpius, Hermione, and my baby girl Rose, as she gave birth to a girl. Hermione and I went to get the rest of the clan we call our family and give them the news. As I returned I stood outside the door and I watched as Scorpius face changed from frustration and terror to a soft love as he held his daughter in his arms for the first time. A gut feeling told me not to go in and I watched in utter amazement as my daughter, just as no nonsense as her mother, sprout a prophecy. I tried to keep my face straight as Scorpius' face drained of color and the only words I was able to make out were "Against all odds, a Malfoy and a McLaggen will fall in love." I laughed as I turned in the other direction to go find my wife.

Today I watched my oldest grandchild get on the train and leave her parents to go on her first trip to Hogwarts. I watched my daughter Rose and my son-in-law Scorpius wipe the tears out of their eyes.

I watched from a distance as Scorpius stooped low to whisper something in his daughter's ear and point to a little black haired boy halfway across Platform 9 ¾ . I knew this boy to be Geoffrey McLaggen and I laughed. It seemed as life had come in a full circle. Now I could sit back and watch as Scorpius goes through all the things I dreaded. I laughed but held my tongue as Hermione stared at me with such curiosity. Maybe now that the whole prophecy affair was over I could tell her. Although she would have my head served on a platter for me not telling her. I would no doubt sleep on the couch tonight. But then again, make-up sex was always are best. Ah, the difficult decisions we make in life. Well, until I write again.

**Ron Weasley**

AN: I'm finally done. I hope you like my last chapter. I didn't want to end the fanfiction with the previous chapter I'd written. I hope you laughed and incase you need to know the oldest grandchild in the baby girl who was born with a prophecy just like her mother before her. Please review and I am finally done, now I won't have a nagging thought in the back of my head every time I log onto fanfiction.

-Mrs. Lizzy Malfoy


End file.
